The Past Returns
by Alphawolfkila
Summary: Kagome finally goes home and the jewel shard is complete. She found out that She has a older brother named Yusuke and she meets him and his friends. A enemy from the past returns and teams up with Yusuke and the others to defeated the enemy.
1. The Knowing

**I do not own inuyasha or Yu you hakusho**

**Bold: (youko)**

Kagome is back at home because the jewel shard was complete ad she was needed back at home then in the federal era. Kagome mom told her that I am not your real mother. "What?!"

"Your real mother is my best friend and she didn't have enough money to take care both of you and your older brother".

"Does my mother still have my older brother? "

"Yes, she does, his name is Yusuke."

"When do I get to meet my mom and my brother?" "Tomorrow after school, oh, your going to your brother's school now, your uniform is up in your room." "Thanks." She hugs Kagome and Kagome hugs her back while she said to her, "you're always welcome here. I'm leaving my house to you." "What, Why?"

"Because there is a sick relative that needs to be taken care of and I'm taking Souta and grandpa with me. We are living there." Kagome helped them pack their things in the car and hug them all. "Will you be ok till tomorrow?"

"Don't worry I will be fine." Kagome smiled at them and waved goodbye when they drove off. "Well, might as well get ready for tomorrow… I wonder what my older brother is like." She thought, she walked into the kitchen and saw a picture lying on the table and looked at the picture.

"This must be my older brother." Kagome smiled and cannot wait to see him again.

Mean while with Yusuke.

Yusuke looked a picture and saw a little girl and a boy smiling at the camera. "I miss you Kagome" then his friends came through his door then he walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Kurama," he saw a picture on the table and picked it up then looked at it. 'Yusuke, who is this?'

'Oh her, that's my little sister, Kagome.' **"(Little sister!) **Little sister! (**Red did you know he had a little sister?**) 'No, I did not. Where is she?'

"Mom didn't have enough money to keep take care of us both so her best friend said she would take Kagome in."

"Urameshi, what are ya'll…" Kuwabara saw the picture of kagome and his eyes had hearts in them.

"Wow, I'm in love." wham! "Don't hit on my baby sister!" "hn." Even Hiei was quite surprised at that Yusuke had a sister but he wouldn't admit to it though.

"Kagome will be here tomorrow and I think she is going to our school."

Please leave a review of what you think so far. More to come.


	2. The Meeting

**kagome: Kila does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or inuyasha**

**Youko: kagom want to get it own? -smirks-**

**kagome: -blushes and roll her eyes-**

* * *

"Well, might as well get this over with and beside I want to see my brother again." Kagome smiled while getting ready for her first day at Yusuke school, she walked out the door and down the street, wondering when well she see Yusuke.

"I can't believe I didn't sleep in today… oh yeah, seeing Kagome again. I wonder if she has changed at all?". Yusuke all ready and his friends already waiting on him.

'Hey, Yusuke. "Hey, kurama." "Let's go I want to see Kagome again!" Kieko smiled.

"Keiko, who told you about Kagome?" Yusuke blinked at her while she pointed at Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara told me, while we were wating for you." "So you remember Kagome?"

"Of course, I do. We were friends when we were kids." She rolled her eyes at him.

'Well, Let's go.' They started walking while Keiko was talking to Yusuke and Kurama listening or having a conversation with Hiei through his mind, then Kuwabara stop and looked acrossed the street.

He had hearts in his eyes, but the gang knew that kuwabara acted like that when he sees a cat. Well… it wasn't a cat it was kagome. Yusuke followed Kuwabara eyesight and saw Kagome.

"No way!" Kagome stopped walking and turned to see what it is and it was Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" Yusuke ran across the street then hugged her with a smile on his face.

"How is my older brother?"

"I'm fine kags. God, you've grown… grown little to much if you ask me." Kagome gave him a look and looked over his shoulder.

"Yusuke, your friends are staring." "It's because I told them about you. I want you to meet them.

"Sure." Gives him a smile then Yusuke calls them over.

"hey, guys come here.

"**(Good morning, red head, so how many girls will fall for us to day?)" **Kurama didn't hear Youko because he was looking at the beautiful girl that Yusuke was hugging.

"(Red head, what are you..)" even Youko was looking at kagome, even though Youko is a player but even he couldn't help but think that she was beautiful.

Kurama snap out of it when Yusuke was calling them to come over. "Guys, this is my baby sister Kagome."

Kuwabara grabed kagome hands while he got on his knees. "My name is Kuwabara and will you be my girlfriend?" Wham! "Don't hit on my Baby sister!"

'My name is Kurama' he said while taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Kurama, back off!" He let go of her hand and put his hands in the air to let Yusuke know that he will back off.

"This is Hiei, he really doesn't talk much." Kagome just giggles and says "that's ok." "Your going to our school, right? "Yep, I sure am."

"Good, now I keep my eye on you." Kagome just rolled her eyes at Yusuke and asks. "How's Keiko?" "You remember her?" He blinks at kagome while she rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I? we were best friends when we were kids." "Good, she will be excited to see you again."

"Guys, we need to get going or we will be late." said Kuwabara. "And I care why?" Yusuke gave him a I don't care look. Then Kagome hit on the back of the head. "Yusuke your going."

"Ok, Kagome." he said while the gang headed there way to school. "how's mom? She still drinking?"

"Yeah but she will be gald to have you back at home again. Kagome gave a smile while a sweat drop appeared on her face.

"Yeah, about that Yusuke, Mom's best friend wants me to stay at their home and take care of the shrine. "She wants what now?!"

Then kagome thought she heard someone calling her name and stopped walking. "You ok, Kagome?" "I'm fine, Kurama. I thought someone was calling my name." She smiled at him while he smiled back.

* * *

**To me im liking how this story is coming out and im sorry if this story comes out slow... but leave a review so i can load my chapters faster.**


	3. Hojo Meeting Big Brother

(...)** youko**

(...) hiei

'....' kurama

_"...." thinking_

**

* * *

**

**(Kagome will be ours!)** 'She is not ours, Youko.' **(We will make her ours). **(If the detective will kill you if he knows what you are talking about Youko.)

**(Come on, Hiei. You know you want some of her too.)**

(…..) 'Youko, leave Hiei alone.' Youko sighs **(oh all right.)**

"Kagome!" Someone called. "Oh no." Kagome put her hand over her eyes.

'What's wrong?' Keiko asks her while looking at her. "You will see." she said.

"Hi, Hojo." She said with a fake smile.

"Kagome, would you go out on a date with me?

"No, she can't." said Yusuke. **(This guy isn't even worth Kagome's time.) **'I agree Youko. Even Hiei thought of the same thing.

"Who are you?" "I'm her older brother." He said while he walked up and stood in front of her.

"Your older brother, is Yusuke?! The toughest guy in his school?!" Hojo said with his eyes opened wide.

"Yeah, funny huh?" then popped her head around Yusuke to look at Hojo.

"Uh… no it's not funny."

"I don't want to see you around my baby sister, kid. Now beat it!" Yusuke told Hojo while showing his fist in front of his face.

Kagome just sighed and shakes her head while watching Hojo ran off towards her old school.

"Did you really have to do that Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uh… duh. Kuwabara. I'm not letting anyone date Kagome, I will choose the suitors who can date her." Kagome not liking what she just heard of what Yusuke said and Keiko can't even believe it. Therefore, the girls walked off to school while leaving the boys behind.

"Urameshi, get were, going too late for school!" Kagome stopped and looked back at them.

"Urameshi?" 'That's what Kuwabara calls Yusuke sometimes.' said Kurama.

"Will he start calling me that?" Kagome blinks while asking Keiko. "I don't know, Kagome." While Keiko looks back at her then Hiei, jumps into a tree, not wanting to be involved.

"You better believe it, Kags. He might start calling you little Urameshi now."

Kuwabara nods his head while Kurama holds back a laugh by coughing into his hand.

**(That's not what I would be calling her, I would be calling her little vixen.) **Kurama started blushing real bad while Hiei smirked from the tree.

"Don't worry Kagome, Kuwabara won't call you that." Keiko told Kagome while she put her hand on Kagome shoulder.

"Can we just go to school now?" "Why, Kags? Embarrassed?" She rolled her eyes, while off with Keiko, and said.

"Yeah right, Yusuke. I just don't want to be late." Kagome started to sense demons and looked at Kurama from the corner of her eye, then at Kuwabara.

"_Why does Kuwabara have spiritual power, and why I'm I sensing demon from Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke has some explaining to do but so do I. _

"Kags, let's go. Yusuke waved his hand in front of her face and she blinks twice at him.

"Yusuke, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Kags."

"Stop Calling Me Kags." she hits him on the back of the head.

"No way, sis. I get to call you Kags." He smiles at her while walking to school.

* * *

Kila: hey, keep those reviews coming, working on the nxt chapter. if you have a opinion for or on the story let me know. be greatful to know that what you like.


	4. Meeting Takeo

**Kurama: Miss Kila, does not own the character or the shows. She does own this story though.**

**Kagome: I'm liking this story so far... Miss Kila would do more storys but she cant because of her college classes. .**

* * *

When they got to the school, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome.

"Ugh… this is going to be so much fun for me." While Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed then Hiei was chuckling in the tree.

'It will be all right/" Kurama gave her the smile that makes any girl fall for him but she just smiled back and that confused Youko.

**(What! She didn't fall for us as any other girl would! How can that be?!) **Even Kurama was shocked.

(Looks like your looks won't get you with the detective sister, Youko.) The hiei let out a laugh.

"I am shocked to see that but this is an interesting puzzle."

**(Red head you are right. Our vixen is a puzzle.) **Kurama let out a sigh while Hiei just chuckled again.

'She isn't ours Youko' **(Not yet but she will be. She will be)** Kurama just shook his head but heard a guy coming over to them.

**(Red, I don't like this guy.) **'Me either Youko. Hiei does this guy seem strange to you?' (Something feels off about this guy and I don't know what it is.)

'Ok, Hiei'

Kurama turned off the mind link with Hiei and watched the guy get familiar with Kagome which he didn't like but he wasn't the only one who wasn't enjoy it either. The guy came up to the group and smiled at kagome.

"You must be new here." He said with a smile but Kagome felt something was off with this guy.

"Yes, I Am." she said smiling back.

"I'm going to go guys, see you later." Keiko hugs kagome and she hugs back.

"Ok, Keiko. See you later."

"Hello… there pretty thing my name is Takeo, whats your's?" Yusuke was not really liking this guy around Kagome and either was Hiei and Kuwabara which was weird to Yusuke about Hiei but Kuwabara, he can understand that.

"My name is Kagome." she just smiled at him.

"I would be honored to show you around." Holding his hand up to Kagome waiting for her to take it.

"No, thank you, Yusuke and his friends are going to show me around. They already that they would.

"You must be the whore then if you're going with them. So how much money they giving you sweetheart?"

After that, Yusuke grabbed him by the shirt and the others were having a hard time not to beat up Takeo. Kuwabara and Kurama stood real close to Kagome sides then narrowing their eyes.

**(My vixen is not a whore!) **

(The detective should kill him already.) Even Hiei want to take his sword and slice Takeo up.

'Youko, calm down. Yusuke has the right to take care of this since he is her brother.'

"Don't you ever call my little sister a whore ever again." Yusuke tighten his grip on Takeo shirt then Takeo eyes widen.

"Little sister?! I'm so sorry; I should have known since you two look alike."

Yusuke threw him to the ground and was ready to pound his face in but Kagome laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Yusuke, he's not worth it." Yusuke gave a sigh and relaxed to Kagome touch then gave her a nod. They watched Takeo run off.

"But little Urameshi, how can you stand there and let him get away with that?" Kuwabara blink along with Kurama and Yusuke.

"For your answer Kuwabara. That's my secret." kagome smiled and gave him a wink. Then Kuwabara got excited again and grabbed her hands. Wham!

"Lay off my sister, Kuwabara!" Kagome let out a laugh while Kurama sweat dropped.

"Yusuke, you need to show me where my locker is." Kagome said while pulling on his shirt sleeve.

"Kags, I bet you anything that it is right beside my locker. Actually, our lockers are right beside each other anyways. So I bet yours will be too."

They head inside the school and sure enough, Kagome locker was right beside Yusuke.

* * *

**Kila: Hi, leave a review. I trying to mak each chapter longer. but some how i keep making the short... but oh well. Hope you enjoy the story so far. Next chapter be up real soon!**


	5. Alive or Imagined?

'**Yusuke: I hit him right?**

**Kagme: Don't know, will have to see. Anyways enjoy, hoping yur liking the story so far.**

**(...) youko**

(....) Hiei

_"...." Thinkining_

'...' kurama

* * *

"Kagome!"

"Hey Keiko". Kagome smiles at her while Keiko blinks at Yusuke and Yusuke blinks back.

"What?" He raises his eyebrow at her

"Your going to class?" she blinks twice at him and he rolled his eyes back.

"Yeah, I'm going to keep my eye on Kagome." Kagome just shook her head and that made Kuwabara laugh and Kurama chuckle.

"We need to get to class, Urameshis," Kuwabara pointed down the hall while Kagome just sighed.

"I need to get something out of my locker."

"Ok, Kags. Just don't be to long."

"Don't worry Yusuke, I wont." They head to class while Kagome opened her and got her book. When she closed her locker door, she saw a shadow on the lockers then turned around.

"Hello… there Kagome." Takeo smiles at her but she just blinks at him.

"Hello Takeo, is there something you need?" Kagome asked while fixing the book she was holding.

"Hmm… why is there is something I need from you, Kagome." He gives her a smile that made her hold her breath when he leans down and whispers in her ear.

"You and the jewel shards." while he as an evil smile on his face when he said this.

"Huh?" Her eyes got wide when she felt his hand go on her throat.

"Remember me, little miko?" He whispers again then leaned back so she cans his face but when she saw his face. She saw the face of…

"Naraku?! How the hell are you alive?!" While she narrowed her eyes and she heard him starting chuckling.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The next thing Kagome knew she was slammed into the lockers making her groan in pain.

"Did you really think that you can defeat me?" He gives an evil chuckle and tightens his grip on her throat. Kagome puts her hands on his wrist to try to get some of the pressure off her throat.

"I know you still have the jewel shards, hand them over." Kagome just spits at his face and that made him more angry.

"Go to hell, Naraku. You won't get the jewel shards." She tightens her grip on his wrist while he tightens his grip more on her throat. Then Naraku dropped Kagome and Jumps backwards to miss Yusuke fist.

Few minutes ago…

**(Whats taking our vixen so long... I want my vixen!)**

'She is not ours, Youko. Hiei, you tell if she is in trouble?' Kurama said while watching the door for the girl Kagome which is such a puzzle to him.

(hn... im not your servent)Then Hiei closes the mind link with him and starts thinking.

"_Why do I care if something happens to that onna?"_

'Yusuke, shouldn't Kagome be in here by now?' Kurama asked while watching the teacher come in and having Kuwabara agreeing with him.

"Hmm… your right, Kurama. She should be in here by now. I'll go check on her." Yusuke just walks out the door because he knows the teacher will not do anything expect give him detention. He walks down the hall to their lockers and sees Takeo with his hand on Kagome's throat being held against the locker and that is when his big brother protective mode going off and he did not like it. He also heard Naraku and jewel shards.

"_That bastard! He is dead when I am through with him. Naraku, Jewel Shards? Kagome you got a lot explaining to do."_

* * *

kila: lol, sorry have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens... Keep review, your reviews help me out alot to see how well my readers like the story so far and what i need to change or not.


	6. New Student

**Yusuke: What, I missed?! Kila, what are you doing?!**

**Kila: writing the next chapter? -blinks-**

**Yusuke: I missed!**

**Kila: I know, makes more interesting.**

**Kagome: Leave her alone. She updated two chapters today. -sigh-**

**Kila: enjoy the story!**

* * *

Now….

"Let her go!" Yusuke had his fist back and ready to hit Naraku. Naraku looked at Yusuke and dropped Kagome then jumped backwards away from Yusuke fist. Yusuke missed and hit the ground then standing in front of kagome.

"Takeo! Don't touch my sister again!" Yusuke yelled at him while his knuckles turned white from squeezing his fist so hard and hearing Takeo being all-innocent.

"What, why?" I haven't done a thing to Kagome." Takeo being innocent but Kagome does not know if that is really Takeo or Naraku. Kagome Laying on her side while having her hand on her throat and catching her breath then making her think.

"_Is that really Takeo or Naraku? I know I saw face and heard his voice but… how can or did he survived that attack?" _Kagome looked up and saw Yusuke standing in front of her then looked at Takeo and knew for an act that it is Naraku.

"Till we meet again my miko." Naraku gives them a smirk and a bow then vanishes.

"_So that was Naraku but how did you survive?" _She heard Yusuke calling her name.

"Kagome, you ok? That bastard didn't hurt you did he?" While Yusuke kneeled beside her and she just gave him a smile.

"I'm ok Yusuke, he didn't hurt me."

"Oh, no? Lift your head Kagome" Kagome keeps her head down but he just sighs and lilts her head up to look at her throat.

"No, bruise, that's good." He lets go of her chin and stands up, holding out his hand for her. Kagome just smiles on how sweet he is to her then puts her hand into his.

"Thanks Yusuke."

"Your welcome, Kags. Cant let anything happen to my baby sister." Kagome just rolles her eyes and they walk off to class.

"Keiko's lucky to have you Yusuke and your sooo sweet too." Kagome laughs while pinching the cheek.

"Oww. Kags that hurts let go." She lets go and he rubs his cheek then starts thinking about this Naraku person is and jewel shards.

"Kagome, who is Naraku?" While looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"I will explain later Yusuke but you got some explaining to do yourself."

"Really? Like what?" After she said that, he turned his head to look at her.

"Oh like on how I feel demon powers coming from Kurama and Hiei and I also feel spiritual powers coming from Kuwabara too." His eyes just widen and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT DEMONS?!" Kagome hit on the back of the head and shhed him.

"Yusuke, yes I know about demons and I will explain later. We need to go to class because I don't think that teacher likes me already for being late on the first day of school."

"Ow. Ok Kags, the teachers could care less about me since I have a reputation and all they would do is give me detention." He said while rubbing his head and starting thinking.

"_I think Kagome hits harder then Keiko._"

They walked in the classroom and Kagome and Yuskue had sweat dropped when she Kuwabara waving to them but Kagome just smiled and waved back.

"You're late to class on your first day of school." The male teacher said.

* * *

Kila: hey, Thank you so much for the people who reviewed the story. Its letting me know that im heading in the right direction with this story. working on the next chapter... can you wait that long? lol!


	7. School Knows Little Urameshi

**Hiei: hn.**

**Kila: say something to the readers Hiei.**

**Hiei: stupid onna.**

**Kila: Sorry abut Hiei, folks. ejoy the story!**

* * *

"Please sit down Urameshi!" The teacher yelled at Yusuke but he just rolled his eyes at him and walked off to his desk mumbling.

"Stupid bastard."

The male teacher just ignored him and asked Kagome to introduce herself and Yusuke has a small smirk on his face while thinking.

"_They are in for a big surprise when they find out that Kagome is my sister." _Of course, Kuwabara and Kurama saw his smirk but cant help and blinks at him.

"My name is Kagome and I'm new here. I live on a shrine." Then Kuwabara stood out of his sit with a big smile on his face then said.

"Tell them who your brother is." Kagome just sweat dropped but was going to tell them anyways until the teacher interrupted her.

"Yes, tell us who is your brother, Miss Kagome." Leaning forward on his desk with his hands.

"Ok, I'm Yusuke little sister." The next thing she knew the whole class expect Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had dropped their mouth even the teacher and their eyes were wide open.

"what?!" The teacher had felled over while Kagome looked at him with a sweat dropped. Yusuke just bust out laughing along with Kuwabara.

"You guys should have seen your face!" Kuwabara said and trying to control himself that is not working.

"Kuwabara, be quiet and for you Kagome Urameshi, go sit next to Yusuke. Let's just hope you be trouble like your brother." Kagome just blinks and walks off to go sit next to Yusuke but while heading that way she mumbled.

"You act like I'm going to be trouble just like Yusuke." Kagome sat down beside Yusuke but Kurama gave a small chuckle while Youko added a comment.

**(If she is Yusuke, little sister then she will be trouble. I love it!) **Youko doing a happy dance and smiling very big showing his fangs while Kurama just sighed and shooked his head.

(You know want her fox.) Hiei said when he heard Youkos comment and just smirk when he Youko said next.

**(Aw, jealous Hiei? I know Kurama does.)** Youko said while singing it.

'Yeah… wait, no I don't!'

**(Too late. You already said that you did and why try to hide it from me. I already know that you do, so why denied it.) **Youko just laughs while Hiei smirks then Kurama groans while the teacher what they would be learning about next.

"We will be learning about the feudal era and about the jewel shards. Kagome just sighs because she been to the feudal era and been on the journey looking for the jewel shards but this would also give her a chance to figure out how Naraku survived that attack.

"_Big fun for me, I already knows what happens because I'm the miko who broke the jewel shards and meet up with a half demon, a monk, a demon slayer and a fox kit. This can tell me how he survived that attack but we all put everything we had into those attack and we all attacked at once. He shouldn't have lived through that." _

Kagome looked out the window and sighed then looked at Yusuke who was not paying attention but neither was she, she just smiled and had to admit it that Yusuke and she are a lot alike. Then again, they look like as well expect for their eyes, Yusuke has brown while she has blue eyes. (AN: sorry want her to have blue eyes.)

"Urameshi's!" The teacher knoew that either Kagome or Yusuke was paying attention or he decided to wake them up.

"Yes?"

"Yeah."

The teacher heard the yes and yeah at the same time then turned around back to the board and rolled his eyes. He started thinking.

"_Great just what I need two Urameshis in my class. Why me?"_ He made a small groan in his mind and is going to grin and bear it.

Kagome and Yusuke looked at each other and smiled while holding back a laugh during the whole class but Kuwabara could not hold it in so he just let out.

* * *

Kila: will post th next chapter tonight. can you at tht long? well can you? keep those eviews coming and thanks for th reviews.


	8. meeting the baby toddler

**Kuwabara: kila does not own inuyasha character or yu yu hakusho characters but she does own this story.**

**Kila: enjoy the story!**

* * *

School was over but when they got out, everyone kept there distance from Kagome and the others while leaving the school grounds.

"Did you see their face?" Kurama just chuckling at Kuwabara for the way he is acting while Kagome just sighed then Yusuke joined in laughing.

"I think the teacher almost had a heart attack. Way to go Kags." Yusuke put huis arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Yusuke." Kurama just gave her a sorry look and she gave him its ok look back but to her it was pretty funny even though she won't admit it.

Without even thinking what Kagome was doing, she put her hand on throat and still could feel Takeo or Naraku still feel his hand there. Kurama watched her from the corner of his eye but not saying anything.

**(Hey red, something must have happened.)**

'I know I agree Youko and looks like Yusuke is not going to tell either. Hiei, can you go inside Kagome's mind and see what happened?'

(Hn.) Hiei tried to go into her mind to see what happened but all he got was a shock to keep him out.

"Hiei, stay out of my mind, if I want you in my mind then I will let you in." Kagome said while looking at the tree that Hiei was in.

(Hn). How she do that?) Hiei just narrow his eyes and not really liking the onna.

**(Wow, our vixen is that powerful to keep Hiei out. How she do that red?) **Youko just blinks with a shocked written all over his face.

"I don't know Youko and that's why Kagome is a puzzle." Youko just smirks then asks.

**(So we are going to make her ours?) **Youko hoping for a yes from him and Kurama gives a very small smirk.

'Yes, Youko, we're going to make Kagome ours." Knowing Youko, he is doing bunny hops and very excited.

Out of nowhere, a black portal opened beneath Kagomes feet. She looked down with her eyes opened wide and before she knew it, she was falling.

"Koman." Yusuke mumbled then jumped down the portal along the with the others. To Yusuke and Kurama surprise, they saw Hiei holding Kagome in his arms. Kurama narrowed his eyes at Hiei and allowing Youko to make his presence show very little knows to Hiei.

**(Keep your hands off my vixen, Hiei)** Youko let out a very small growl but Hiei just ignored Youko.

(Hn. jealous Fox?)

'Just put her down Hiei.' Kurama did not like it more then Youko was and there he was watching Hiei hold Kagome in his arms and yes, Kurama was very jealous at the moment. The next thing they knew they saw Kuwabara fall on his face while Yusuke landed on his feet then Yusuke pointed and laughed at Kuwabara.

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara aiming for his head but missed and fell down again that made Yusuke laugh harder.

"Um.. Hiei, you can put me down now." Kagome blinked at him

(Hn.) Hiei put Kagome down then looked around.

"Yusuke, where are we?" Kurama went and stood beside her since he didn't like Hiei so close to her.

"You're in my office and why is this girl here?" Konman said and pointed at Kagome.

"Excuse me, but I believe that it was your portal under my feet that made me come here." Kagome sent an angry vibe towards him while the others chuckled or laughed then Botan popped right in front of her and making her grab on to Kurama.

**(Yay! She feels good against us. Doesn't she red?) **Youko being Youko while Kurama rolled his eyes but saw the images that Youko was sending to Kurama, which was making him, turn more red.

'Youko, quit it or its back in the cage.' Kurama and Kagome blushed at each other and she let go of her then yelled at Botan.

"Don't do that!" Botan just blinks while Yusuke just laughs at her then Kagome looked at Yusuke with narrowed eyes.

"Kags, this is Botan and the baby toddler over there." He pointed at Botan and Koman. Kagome looked at Koman saw a baby toddler but then saw him changed into his teenager form and walked over to them.

"Your Kagome, Yusuke little sister also the guardian of the jewel shards and for the reason on how I know that. I've been watching you since the day you got pulled through the well." Koman changed back to his toddler form then went back to his desk and sat down.

"Kags, you've got some explaining to do." Yusuke crossed his arms and gave her a look that said explain.

"I will but so do you Yusuke." She gives him the look right back. She tells them how she was pulled through the bone eaters well on her fifteen birthday and meets up with a half inu demon, a monk, a demon slayer, and a fox kit. Which got Youko all excited and Yusuke told her how he died and is brought back to life then the others told her their stories about maika and the dark tournament.

* * *

Kila: hey, hope you like the story so far, keep reviewing!


	9. Kit?

**Yusuke: Kila, will have the next chapter up soon.**

**Kagome: Enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

****(A fox kit?! Then Kagome won't be scared of me.) **Youko doing a happy dance until Hiei made said something that made Youko stop.

(She might have a mate already if she has a kit.)

"Kit?!" Kagome just rolled her eyes at Yusuke.

"Don't worry Yusuke, Shippo was adopted. The Thunder brothers killed his father and that is when Inuyasha and I were starting our journey for the jewel shards. Well Shippo happened to stole the shards and we defeated the thunder brothers then Shippo came part of the group."

Yusuke let out a breath that he was holding and believe or not Kurama was holding his breath too.

"So I know about demons if that's what you're going to ask Koenma." Koenma blinked at her along with Botan then nodded.

"I want you to join the team." He said while he threw her a pink communicator and she made face at the pink communicator.

"What?! Hell no!" Yusuke yelled at Koenma while trying to get in is face and with Kuwabara holding him back.

"Please Yusuke." Kagome said while giving him her puppy dog's eyes and Kurama coughing into his hand.

"No." Yusuke just crossed his arms then Kagome sighed.

"Come on brother I havent had been around demons for weeks and I need something to do besides going to school. Kuwabara hit Yusuke on the back and smiled at him.

"Urameshi, little Urameshi would be great for the team." He said while giving his goofy laugh and Kurama decided to join in.

'He's right Yusuke, Kagome would be great addition to the team and you keep your eye on her.' Kagome pointed her finger against Kurama chest.

"Don't give him any ideas Kurama." Kagome narrowed her eyes then he just raised his hands signaling that he will back off. Youko being Youko just smirks.**(However, we won't our little vixen. Not until you are ours.) **Kurama just smiled very little and watched Yusuke argue with Kagome about joining the team but Yusuke and him will be protective of her when they have to face a demon.

(Talking to yourself, fox?)

**(You are just jealous Hiei and who invited you to this conversation?) **

(Hn.) Youko was not very excited about Hiei dropping in on them, which they really don't mind, but Youko was talking to Kurama about Kagome, not Hiei.

"Kuwabara, stop calling me little Urameshi!" Kagome said while trying to get on his face but he was too tall and she came up to his chest.

"You will have a mission tomorrow, now get out of my office." Kagome was all excited about the mission tomorrow even they did not know what the mission was or what kind of demon that they might have to face.

"Kags, shut up." Koenma just sighed and looked at the Urameshi's.

"I can't believe that you two are siblings, very much alike expect for your eyes." They both rolled their eyes at him.

"Yep, their siblings all right." Botan said then Yusuke and Kagome just sighed at the same time.

"Botan can you open a portal to the shrine?" Kagome looked at Botan.

"Why the shrine Kags?" Yusuke just blink at her and wondering why they just can go home already.

"I need to take care of the shrine, Yusuke." Youko was bugging Kurama about Kagome.

**(Give her a flower red. You know you want to.) **

'Ok. Youko, only if you calm down.' Youko calmed down and he put his hand behind his back and used Youko's powers to make a flower.

'Mind if we tag along, Kagome?' She just smiled at him.

"No, I don't mind at all." Kurama brought his hand from behind his back and gave Kagome the rose while Yusuke watched on, thinking of either of hurting Kurama or killing him.

(Fox, watch what you do in front of the detective. Hes not happy with you right now.)

'I don't care right now Hiei; I will talk to Yusuke later about me courting Kagome.'

(Hn.) Then Hiei left Kurama alone.

Botan opened the portal to the Shrine and walked through with the others ending outside at the god tree.

* * *

Kila: Next chaper will be up soon, can you wait that long? Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Brother moving in

**Kurama: Kila, needed a little break to catch up on her sleep/**

**Kagome: enjoy the story! **

* * *

"Kags, come on lets go home." Yusuke said while heading towards the shrine steps.

"I cant Yusuke."

"What, why?" Kagome just sighed.

"I told you mom's best friend that I would take care of the shrine." Yusuke was panicking a little since he just got his little sister back and now about to lose her again.

"Bu… but mom is expecting you to come back home now." Kagome giggled nervously while sweat dropped.

"Umm… Yusuke, mom already knows about me living here. I guess she didn't tell you before wee met up.

"She does?" Yusuke just blinks at her.

"Mhmm. She called mom before I can back from the feudal era and im sure that you can stay with me Yusuke, if you want. Pretty sure that mom wont might." Kagome thinks about it while the others are looking around the shrine but Kurama was keeping close to Kagome while looking around.

Yusuke not really happy about that but was thinking it over anyways. _"If I live here with Kagome then I can keep my eye on her forever."_

"Ok, Kags, I will live here with you." He smiles at her while Kagome blinks thinking that Yusuke wouldn't really live here but is happy that he is then gives him hugs while he hugs her back.

**(What?! He gets to love with our viexn.) **Kurama just sighs and roll his eyes.

'Yusuke his her brother, Youko. He can live with her if he wants they are family.'

**(Its not fair though and you know it.) **Youko sighs and pouts because he not living with their viexn and Yusuke is then Hiei was chuckling.

(Jealous fox?)

**(Go away Hiei)** Hiei just smirks and close the link with them.

"Is that the well, little Urameshi?" Kuwabara pointing at the well house.

"Yeah it is and I wished you stop calling me that." Kagome said with annoyed mark showed up.

"Whats with this tree with the mark?" Kurama said while he had his hand over the mark on the tree.

"That's the god tree and that mark is where Inuyasha was pinned by Kikyo. Im going in and Yusuke, there is couple of your things here for you just incase you were going to stay." Kagome walked in and the others came in right behind her.

"Little Urameshi, can we stay the night here?" Kuwabara asked looking around.

"Sure, there is plenty of rooms upstairs and yall might as well stay the night since its dark out anyways." They all picked there rooms out and Kurama picked the room right across from Kagome's and the others was down the hall but Hiei slept outside in the god tree which was right outside of Kagome window.

**(Hiei, don't even think about it.) **Youko said and personally to Hiei, Youko is too protective of her.

(Hn.) Hiei just gave Youko a look and started thinking. _(I don't want the onna, I could care less about her but she does remind me of my sister.)_

They head to bed and wanting a good night sleep but for Kagome, she cant seem to get any sleep at all.

* * *

kila: working on the next chapter right now and i also making a new crossover story with kagome but wont tell you who are the other characters. :P anyway enjoy.


	11. The nightmare

**Kuwabara: Yay! Kila got her two chapters up!**

**Kila: -sweat drops- ok, enjoy the story!**

* * *

During in the middle of the night, Kagome could not sleep. She kept turning and she was having a nightmare about Naraku.

***Dream**

Kagome woke up and found herself back in the feudal era; she got up and looked around. "I'm back, but how? This doesn't make sense, I shouldn't be back."

"Kuku." Then out of nowhere, vines wrapped Kagome around the god tree.

"Hello, my miko, why don't we relive the past?"

"What you mean Naraku?" Kagome struggled against the vines but Naraku only made them tighter on her as she struggled.

"The more you struggle, the more pain you will get, miko and why don't I bring back some old friends." Naraku just laughed when two shadows came out of the tree lines and these two people were…

"Inuyasha?! Kikyo?!" Kagome eyes widen.

"Kill the miko, Inuyasha." Naraku smiled when Inuyasha raised his sword and was about to use the wind scar while Kikyo was about to shoot her arrow.

"This is not real, this is not real, and this is not real." Kagome mumbled until she yelled, "This is not real!"

Kagome let out her spiritual power out, her powers destroyed the vines also made Inuyasha, and Kikyo disappeared. Naraku was hit when she let out her powers towards him.

"Argh… I will come back to get you and the shards. The question is can you kill me before I kill your family and friends?" Naraku laughs then vanishes.

***End dream***

"No!" Kagome woke up then sat up but she was not the only one that was up. Kurama came running in her room towards her bed.

'Kagome, you ok?' Kurama sat on her bed looking at her.

"Kurama…" She leaned forward and threw her arms around him then started to cry.

**(Help her red! You idiot!)**

'Ok, Youko, I will but calm down. Whats wrong, Kagome?' While Kurama wrapped his arms around her.

"An old enemy has returned and he wants me also the jewel shards." Kurama tighten his grip around her while he was not paying attention to whatever Youko was saying so Youko took over. Kurama hair turned to sliver, fox ears appeared on top of his head and his eyes turned yellow.

Kagome lifted her head because she felt power from him while Youko took over and looked at him.

'Youko!' Kurama started to panicked.

**(Don't worry red, I wont scare her and just watch.) **Kagome saw his ear twitch and couldn't help but touch them. She reached up, rubs his ear, and started to giggle while he was purring.

'You purr?' Kurama blinked while holding back a chuckle.

**(Shut up red or we cannot enjoy this.) **Youko stopped purring when she let go of his ear.

**(You're not scared of me?) **Youko was getting little worry because he didn't know what to do if she was scared of him.

"No, should I be?" Kagome blinked at him and wondering why she would be scared of him.

**(No, you shouldn't but I am going to do this though.) **Youko leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Kagome was shocked but kissed him back then Youko let Kurama have his time with their vixen.

**(Have fun with our vixen, red.) **Youko gave a smile with a smirk and Kagome could tell that Kurama had gained control again and enjoyed the kiss.

"Stay with me tonight?" Kagome blushed and was afraid going back to sleep but Kurama nodded and she scooted over so he will have some room then he laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

kila: wokring on next chapter. New crossover story with kagome coming soon but not telling the other characters.


	12. New brother and permission to court

**Kagome: Here is the newest chapter!**

**Yusuke: enjoy the stoy, remember Kila does not own inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho but she does own the story you are reading.**

* * *

(Fox, get up before the detective comes in there.)

**(We will risk it Hiei, unless you want to join us.)** Youko made his eyebrows wiggle up and down then Hiei just gave a bore look with his eyebrow up.

(Fox, get up before I kill you and the detective is waking up.)

'Hiei, you're not this protective with your sister.' Kurama just snuggled Kagome, which was making Hiei mad.

(I see the onna like another sister and I know you want to court her.) Kurama and Youko were speechless when Hiei said that when he saw Kagome as a sister.

(Hn. You have my permission… hurt her and it will be your head.)

'Thank you Hiei.' Kurama closed the mind link with him and turned his attention back to Kagome. He burred his face in her hair and smelled her sent.

**(Now we have to ask big brother, which should be a piece of cake.) **Kurama rolled his eyes knowing that it won't be since Yusuke just got Kagome back in his life again.

'I think that Yusuke wont be as easy has Hiei, Youko. Remember Kagome is Yusuke sister and he did just got her back in his life again.' Kurama runs his hand threw her hair then heard her sigh which made him smile.

**(Cant we stay like this forever?)** Youko wanted his turn with their vixen before the detective came in the room and he was jealous that Kurama is taking all the time with her.

'If we could we would but we can't.' Kurama just sighed but knowing Youko, he will have the last word in.

**(Damn it.)** After hearing that Kurama lighty chuckled, he did not want to wake Kagome up and he barely slept last night because he stayed awake to comfort her and to let her know that he was there beside her every time when she tossed and turned in her sleep.

**(Red, stop hogging over vixen! I want my turn before the detective comes in here.**) Youko pouted and that made Kurama laugh but he coverd his mouth so he wouldn't wake Kagome up.

'Ok, Youko. We will need to change back before Yusuke comes in here.) Kurama felt Youko taken over and he just sighed. 'Did you hear anything I just said?'

**(Yeah, I did and I will risk it cause over vixen is worth it.)** Youko's tail twitch in happiness then gave her a kiss on her cheek. Kagome felt something it her leg but she did not want to wake up to see what it was until it hit her leg again and it felt like fur. She smiled then reached up and grabbed his ear and rubbed it while he held her hand.

'Hey, no free kisses Youko!' Youko just chuckled but was cut short when he felt Kagome rubs his ear and started purring.

**(Sorry, red, should have gave her one before we changed.)** Youko smiles very big and leans into her touch.

(Hn. The detective is getting up out of bed and heading your way.) Youko felt touched that Hiei cared about him.

**(Awe, Hiei, didn't know you cared enough to warn me about Yusuke.)**

(Hn. I don't but im not going to miss the show.) Hiei gave a low chuckle and closed the link with him. He really didn't want to miss the show so he jumped out of the god tree and headed inside then waited for them downstairs. Yusuke headed his way to Kagome room and opened the door. He expected to see Kagome but he did not expected to see a demon fox laying in her bed with his arm wrapped around her.

"Youko, out now!" Yusuke said with a low angry voice with narrowed eyes and had his thumb pointed over his shoulder. Therefore, he did not wake her but all Yusuke saw red and he was not happy. Yusuke headed downstairs to try to cool off but it won't work then Youko gave her a kiss on the forehead and let Kurama have control.

**(Why do you let me talked to him, red?) **Youko was curious why Kurama won't let him talk to Yusuke.

'The reason is that Yusuke doesn't like you being a player already for starts and he will definitely say no if you ask him.'

**(Ok, red then you handle it.)** Kurama just sighed at that part because he knew he was going to handle it anyways. He gave her a kiss on the forehead like Youko did and headed downstairs towards a protective big brother. He saw Hiei sitting on the window seal with a small smirk on his face while seeing Yusuke with his arms crossed also having a I will kill you look on his face and standing to the side between Hiei and him.

'Yusuke, I want to court your little sister, Kagome. Hiei gave me permission but I know I have to get permission from you since you are her older brother.

"Your damn right I am." Yusuke was shocked that Hiei gave permission to Kurama but was wondering why and will worry about it later.

"I trust you Kurama its Youko that I don't trust." Hiei just sat there watching the whole thing and wondering how wills this turn out.

**(I am not going to hurt her!)** Youko told Kurama with an annoyed mark.

'Yusuke, Youko won't hurt her because I won't let him. You know how demon foxes are once they see that one person.

"Yes, I know that but have you forgotten that Youko was a player back in the feudal era. How do I know that you wont do that do her? Listen Kurama im just doing my job as a big brother/

'Yusuke, We wont do that to her, I promise.' Yusuke just sighed and calmed down. They heard someone waking up upstairs and knowing the three of them, it is probably Kagome.

"You have my permission but hurt her anyway then I will hurt you. That I can promise and you also have to tell Kagome." Kurama just smiles a Thank you to him when Kagome came downstairs.

"Tell me what?" Kagome just blinks and doesn't have a clue what is going on.

"You know just because I gave you permission to court her doesn't mean your allowed in her room. Now I know that I am gald that im living with Kagome now.

"Permission to court me?" Kagome tilts her head because she is still confused until Kurama gave her a rose.

'Kagome, will you let me court you?' Kagome smiles very big then kisses him while giving him a hug and he kisses her back. 'I take it that's a yes then. He just chuckled.

"Ok, break it up!" She let go of Kurama and hugged Yusuke while she laughed.

* * *

kila: wow, long chapter. Enjoy this chapter! working ont the next one. Thank you for the people who reviwed my story so far.


	13. The call and the plan

**Kagome: Kila is sorry for being lat on her chapters. Her college classes is killing her.**

**Kila: Thanks for waiting my readers. enjoy the story.**

* * *

Kuwabara came downstairs then messed up Kagome hair.

"Mornin'in little Urameshi." Yusuke just laughed while she gave him a shut up look then fixed her hair.

"Kuwabara… stop calling me little Urameshi. I have a name and its Ka-go-me. Got it?"

"Forget is sis, Your stuck with that name from now on. Yuske just shook his head while Kurama held back a chuckle. The next thing they knew their communicator went off and saw Koenma face on the screen.

"Get here now! We have a big problem. Botana will open a portal for ya'll." A portal opened in front of them and they stepped through then ended up at Koenma office.

"Want to you want toddle, What's the problem?" Yusuke said while giving him a attitude while Kagome sweat dropped and Kurama put his arm around her shoulder.

"Take a look on the screen behind me and you will see but this concern Kagome the most than out of all of ya'll." They were all thinking why me/her? Until they saw a face on the screen that made Kagome go on her knees on the floor if she wasn't holding on to Kurama to keep her standing up. Naraku was on the screen with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, little miko. I want you and the jewel shards. If you come to me then your friends and family… well including your world will be safe, but if you don't come then you and everyone else dies because of you. I expect to see you little miko since I know how you like to save people lifes. I will be waiting." Koenma turned off the screen and looked at Kagome.

"You know who that was, don't you Kagome?" Kagome just nodded while the gang was narrowing their eyes at Koenma and hoping he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"That was Naraku, he was our enemy in the feudal era. Our last attack on him didn't kill him but it should have, there was no way that he could survive that attack.

"hmm. We need to come up with a plan. Koenma said while resting his elbows on his desk while thinking of a plan.

"Well, why don't we give Kagome to that Naraku guy?" Yusuke hit Kuwabara on the head.

"No, way!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara and Kurama narrowed his eyes at him. Kagome felt something in her pocket and pulled it out then she saw a fake jewel shard.

"Wait, Yusuke! Kuwabara may be on to something." Yusuke just blinked at her like she lost her mind.

'What you talking about Kagome?' Kurama said and hoping that it wasn't a plan like Kurwabara.

"We give Naraku what he wants. Listen to me for a second before ya'll freak out. We give him the jewel shard but I have to go as well."

**(No! I will not let our vixen be the bait of this plan.)**

'I agree Youko but calm down, maybe we can come up with another plan.'

(hn. Fox, even I know that once the onna makes her mind then she sticks to it. She is like the stupid detective.)

' I'm afraid Youko that Hiei is right." Hiei closed the mind link with him and focused on what was happening. Hiei wasn't really happy what was going on as well.

"Hell no Kagome! You and Kuwabara needs-" then Kagome cut Yusuke off.

"Yusuke, you cant one thing and not the other. Besides lets just give him what he wants." Kagome smiles while showing them the fake jewel shard but to them it is the real jewel shard.

"Kagome, I cant go along with this. Its to dangerous." Koenma said while shaking his head. "You be putting the hole world in danger if you gave him the jewel shard."

"Who, said I was giving him the real jewel shard." Kagome smiles while they just blinked in confusion which made her groan and roll her eyes.

"What im holding here is a fake jewel shard. It looks like the real one but its not, see." Kagome pulled the real jewel shard out from under her clothes and held it right beside the fake one.

'Kagome, where did you get that at?' Kurama amazed that there was a fake shard.

"Believe it or not I found in the feudal era on our journey and I decided to keep it just incase something like this happened or a demon wanted it."

"I think that we should go with this plan after all." Koenma said really happy that Kagome hasn't lost her mind.

"NO! Aren't you people listening?! Kagome will get killed before we try to help her."

'Yusuke, im not happy with this either but we should do this plan anyways. We will save Kagome from any harm and fight Naraku.' Kurama just tighten his grip around her shoulder and Kagome just smiled a thank you at him.

"Fine." Yusuke knew that he wasn't going to win anyways because Kagome is just like him… stubborn.

"Kagome, you have two days until you have to go to Naraku. Spend your two days wisely." Kagome nodded at Koenma and Botan opened the portal back to the shrine then they walked into the portal and landed at the shrine.

"Kurama, you don't mind if spend the day with Yusuke tomorrow?"

'No, I don't and I think Yusuke will need you to calm him down anyways.' Kurama gives her a kiss on the lips and she kisses him back but Youko got in control and gave her a kiss as well. Kagome just laughed when Kurama got back in contorl.

* * *

kila: working on the next chapter. Thanks for th reviews! keep reviewing.


	14. Day one: spending the day with brother

**Kagome: another chapter for the readers.**

**Kila: enjoy the story.**

* * *

Kagome got ready for her day with Yusuke and she was excited but was not really. She knew that she has one more day and she planned to spend it with Kurama. She planned that Yusuke and she will spend the whole day together. Kagome went downstairs to see Yusuke standing outside then went outside and hugged him from behind.

"You ready Yusuke?" Yusuke just smiled but it was a sad smile because he really was not into this plan at all and losing her was the last thing he wanted.

"What about Kurama, are you going to spend the day with him?"

"Yusuke I will tomorrow today is our day, brother." Kagome grabbed his hand and led him down the shrine stairs. Yusuke figured that he would smile and be happy for kagome because he knew that this was hard on her too.

"Kagome lets go to the park. You haven't been there forever have you?"

"Nope." Kagome smiles at him and he smiles back while heading to the park.

"This place hasn't changed." Yusuke just chuckled at her.

"You better believe it. I remember when we were kids, we used to come here all the time and I push you on the swings. You would always tell me to push you since you were short." Yusuke just laughed and messed with her hair.

"Hey, I was little kid and so were you." Kagome pointed her finger at him then fixed her hair.

"Hey, but not as short as you." He flicked her nose while Kagome could resist but to laugh.

"Hey lets go to the arcade. I remember going there when we were kids."

"Ok and I also remember you doing Karaoke. Why don't you sing again for old time sake?" Yusuke just smirks at her then Kagome pushed Yusuke where he fell on the ground. The last thing he saw was Kagome running off while laughing then Yusuke jumped up and yelled with a smile on his face. "Your going to regret that Kagome." They ran all the way to the arcade.

Kagome went to buy tokens for the games while she did that, Yusuke was looking around making sure that the Karaoke was still there and sure enough it was which made him smirk.

"Payback Kagome." Yusuke said really low while watching Kagome come back to him with the Tokens.

"Ready to lose, big brother?" Kagome said with a smile on her face but she remembers playing them with Yusuke but she sucked at them and knowing him, he will beat her.

"In your dreams little sister. Prepare to lose." Yusuke said with determination in his eyes while Kagome eyes said bring it on brother.

They played racing games, shooting basketballs and Kagome even got Yusuke to do Dance Dance Revolution. Which was funny because Kagome could dance and Yusuke couldn't also she beat him at the only thing he couldn't do.

"Its not funny Kags." Yusuke whined because he lost at something and he was doing well to. He beat Kagome at every game they played expect that one and he has a reputation. He would beat anyone down if anyone saw the Yusuke Urameshi lose to a girl and dancing.

"It is so funny, I can't wait to tell the others when get back home." Kagome said while holding her stomach when she laughed. Yusuke just sweat dropped at her and thought, yep we are so relative. He looked around then saw the Karaoke and saw someone on stage saying no, one can beat me, because I am the best that there is. Yusuke stood up and Kagome blinked at him.

"My little sister can take on you." Kagome panicked and started pulling on his arm.

"Yusuke what are you doing?!" Yusuke looked and smiled at her then said.

"Payback is a bitch, Kags. Go on Kags; show them that you are good as she is." Kagome really did not like how the girl was singing and really wanted to put her in her place.

"Ok. I will take you on." Kagome said with a smirk on her face and headed towards the stage with Yusuke right behind.

"Lets sing, holding out for a hero." Kagome looked at her and she just ignored her and started sing the part.

_Somewhere after midnightIn my wildest fantasySomewhere just beyond my reachThere's someone reaching back for meRacing on the thunder and rising with the heatIt's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Kagome swayed her hips to music and all the guys were looking at her but Yusuke missed Kagome singing.

Both Kagome and the girl sang the chorus part but Kagome took lead of the next part.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens aboveOut where the lightning splits the seaI would swear that there's someone somewhereWatching meThrough the wind and the chill and the rainAnd the storm and the floodI can feel his approach like fireIn my blood_

The crowd went wiled for Kagome and the other girl left the stage because she knew she couldn't compete with that and she saw how the crowd went crazy for her. Yusuke went somewhere while Kagome sang to the crowd, he was going to give her a gift but he didn't know what to get her. Then he saw a bracelet with words on it and it said brother, sister forever, and Yusuke knew he had to get that for her. He paid for it then got back in time before Kagome was finished.

The song ended but they wanted Kagome to sing again but Kagome was not going to then jumped off the stage.

"You still got it Kags." Yusuke smiled then gave her a hug with one arm and hiding something behind his back/

"I was nervous to be honest. What are you hiding Yusuke?" Yusuke brought his hand from behind his back and showed her the bracelet. Kagome gasped at how pretty it was.

"I wanted to get my little sister something." he put the bracelet around her wrist and smiled on how the bracelet fitted real well on her wrist.

"Thank you, Yusuke, I love it." Kagome gave him, hug, and let go because they both knew that there time together was up and a new day was coming.

* * *

kila: Keep those reviews coming. im working on another crossover with Kagome. will not load it until this story is through.


	15. Day two: spend the day with lover

**Kila: sorry but here is the chapter. been busy with classes.**

**Kagome: Yay! sh has the next chapter up!**

**Kila: Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Kagome got up out of bed and looked at the bracelet that Yusuke got her at the arcade and smiled at it. Yusuke was up before she was and wanted to spend the morning with her even though today, she will spend the day with Kurama. Kagome opened her door and smiled at Yusuke.

"Hungry, Yusuke?"

"Will you fix me breakfast Kags?" Yusuke asked her with hopeful eyes that she would and him knowing her that she will.

"Of course brother, heaven forbid I hate to think what mom has been feeding you for breakfast." She just smiled at him then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Yusuke ran down the stairs and gave her a big hugged.

"Thank you, my sweet little sister." He said while having a big smile on his then let her go so she can fix breakfast.

"Ok bro, now out of the kitchen." Kagome said pushing him out while he was rolling his eyes but he was more the happy to get out of there because he didn't want to help out with breakfast anyways.

"Ok, I will make some pancakes. Yusuke will love that." She said while getting the flour and everything else she needs then the phone started to ring.

"I got it Kags." He said while picking up the phone.

'Hello, Yusuke. I forgot that your living there with Kagome now, I was expecting her to answer the phone.'

"Hey Kurama. Yeah its going to take getting used to and Kags is making me breakfast that's why she cant answer the phone."

'Ok, tell her I will be over in a few minutes.'

"Sure, Kurama. No problem, later." He hang up the phone and yelled to Kagome.

"Kags, that was Kurama. He will be by in a few minutes." While walking back to the living room and Kagome heard him but didn't say anything. Kurama was wakling up the shrine steps while listening to Youko and holding a bouquet of flowers.

**( We, get to spend the day with our vixen.)** Youko said while jumping around.

'Youko, this is the only day we wil spend with her till this thing with Naraku is over.'

**(Im not really liking our vixen plans, red.)**

'I know Youko but neither is anyone else. Think how Yusuke feels about it her plans.' He reached the top and walked towards the door then knocked. Then he heard…

"Yeah, Yeah, im coming." Kurama just chuckled at Yusuke.

"Hey Kurama. I know you're here to see Kagome, she is in the kitchen." He walks back to the living room while Kurama walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome with her back to him. He laid the flowers on the table and sneaked behind her then hugged her from behind.

"Hey Kurama." She said with a smile.

'What are you making?' Kurama said while burying his face in her hair and inhaling her sent.

"Pancakes. Wanna help?" She said while turning her head to the side to look at him.

'Sure.' He kissed her cheek then moved to stand beside her and listening to Youko's plan to smear some flour on her face which Kurama thought would be pretty funny. Kagome knew that Youko wanted Kurama to do something, so she decided to get the jump on him.

Kagome grabbed the flour in her left hand without him looking and put her hand down at her side.

"Hey Kurama."

'Yes, Kagome?' Kurama turned his head to look at her then she brought her hand up and smeared the flour on his face. She was laughing while he was blinking and trying to figure out how she manage to grabbed the flour without him noticing.

" Sorry, Kurama, couldn't help it." She giggled while grabbing a towel to wipe his face with but he had another idea to get the flour off his face.

'No worries, Kagome.' Kagome tried to back away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He rubbed his floured face against her and she giggled while Kurama let Youko out to join the fun for few minutes.

**(I win my vixen.)** Youko licked her floured face then leaned back to see the blush on her face.

"Ok, Youko, let me have Kurama back." She said while rubbing his ear and making him purr. Youko gave her a quick kiss on the lips then let Kurama have his body back.

'I don't know about you but I have to get ready for our date tonight.' He grabbed the towel from her and wiped her face.

"What date and that date better be with me." Kagome smiles at him while grabbing another towel off the counter and wiped his face.

'Oh the date is with you and were I'm taking you is a secret.' He winks at her then kisses her lips.

"Then go do whatever you have to do today and I will see you later." Kagome said while making the pancakes for Yusuke. Kurama walked to the table and grabbed the bouquet flowers.

'Here flowers for you Kagome.'

"Aww, your so sweet Kurama. I will put them in water after I do this." Kurama nodde his head and headed towards the door.

'Bye, Yusuke.'

"Yusuke your food is ready."

**Later on that day**

"Kagome, Kurama will be here in a minute." Yusuke hollered from the living room then heard Kagome coming down the stairs wearing a back and red dress with a flower pinned at her shoulder that came to her knees."Im ready Yusuke. Geez, clam down. I was putting my shoes on. She said while walking into the living room.

"Wow, Kags. You look great." Yusuke said while looking at her and cant believe that its Kagome. They heard a knock on the door and Kagome went to answer it and there was Kurama standing on the other said looking very handsome and wearing the same colors as her.

'Hello, Kagome. You look great.' Kurama gave her a kiss then pulled a flower out of his hair then put the flower behind her hair.

"Thank you and so do you."

"Alright all ready, I don't need to see that." Yusuke said while standing in the doorway at the living room.

"Bye, Yusuke see you later."

'I'll have he back as soon the date is over Yusuke.' Yusuke nodded and watched them leave then he starting think.

"_Kagome this plan of yours better work, because I'm not losing you out of my life again."_

"So were are you taking me for our date?" Kurama just chuckles at her.

'Curious Kagome?' He said while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Very much and I wont stop asking till you tell." She laughed while holding his other hand. Then he noticed the bracelet on her wrist.

'Ok, Im taking you to the beach. That's a nice bracelet Kagome.'

"Thank you, believe it or not Yusuke got it for me yesterday at the arcade. That was very sweet of him."

'Indeed it was very kind of him. Here we are.' Kagome was shocked at what she saw on the beach. She saw a blanket with a basket full of food with flower roses and rose\petals around and on the blanket.

"I don't know what to say, Kurama."

'Just say yes that you will join me.' he said while pulling her towards the blanket while Youko was smiling at on how happy Kagome was and wishing that this night wouldn't end. They sat down on the blanket and began to eat, talking, laughing and having a good time.

"Yes I will join you." She smiled and giggled then asked. "Will Youko be out tonight or he cant because we are in public because I know he helped you somehow with this.

'Yes, he did and he wants out right now.' Kagome just nodded and watched Youko take over then Youko grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her hand.

**(Yes, I helped Kagome but promise Kurama and me something. Come back to us after your plan is over.)**

" I will Youko, I promise." Kagome reached over and rubbed his ear then started smiling while he was purring. Kagome let go and Kurama changed back.

'Youko is right Kagome, just come back to us and to you Yusuke. I have something for you.' Kurama pulled a box out of his pocket and give it to her. Kagome opened it up and saw a sliver heart that said Kurama and Kagome forever.

"Thank you Kurama, I love it."

'This will fit on your bracelet Kagome which is a good thing cause I didn't know Yusuke got you a bracelet in the first place.'

They laughed at that while Kurama added the heart on to her bracelet and right beside the one Yusuke got her. Kagome gave him a kiss on the lips and he laid them down on the blanket to looks at the stars. Kagome laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist then buried his face into her hair.

**(I don't want this night to end red.)**

'I know Youko but it will and nothing we can do about but pray that her plan will work tomorrow and that she will be safe.'

They stayed like that till Kurama had to get her back to her house and pray that everything will work out ok tomorrow.

* * *

Kila: Thanks for the reviews keep them coming workin on the next chapter.


	16. The plan work or not?

**Kagome: Here is the next chapter.**

**Yusuke: Wow, Kila really wants to work on the next crossover story.**

**Kagome: true but she wants to finish this first.**

**Discalmier: Dont notown Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**(...) Youko.**

(...) Hiei

'...' Kurama

_"..." Thinking  
_

* * *

The day has come for Kagome to put her plan in action and she knew that somehow that she or someone else will not escape from Naraku uninjured. Kagome put on her old school uniform and sighed then looked at the bracelet that Yusuke gave her and the heart Kurama gave her last night.

"Feels like the feudal ear all over again." She looked at mirror and saw Kikyo looking back at her and she sighed again. "Yeah feels the feudal era all over again and me being second best."

Kagome went downstairs and saw the guys looking down and saying a word. Yusuke looked up at Kagome and had a question in his eyes but Kagome knew the question and it was about her old school uniform.

"Yusuke, don't ask ok? Call Koenma and lets get this over with." Yusuke called Koenma to open a portal and they stepped through to Koenma office.

"Kagome, you ready for your plan?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Koenma nodded his head.

"Good, cause I know where Naraku is and you put your plan in action from there. He is in Maika at a castle. Botan open the portal." Botan opened the portal to Maika where Naraku is. They stepped through and they looked around and saw nothing expect dead trees and grass.

"Yeah this is Naraku doing all right."

"How do you know little Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked while looking around trying to figure it out.

"Naraku poison did this, you know after you have to face him too many times in the feudal era.

"Let's go, Kags." Yusuke took her hand and pulled her along. Kagome knew that none of them is happy about this but it has to be done this way. Hiei pulled out his sword and stopped.

"What's wrong shortie? Kuwabara asked him but Hiei just ignored him and said.

(We have demons coming our way.) Sure enough, hundreds of demons were coming from the sky and straight towards them.

"Wait, those are Naraku demons." Kagome said while Yusuke and Kurama got ready but everyone stopped what they were doing when they felt a large energy straight in front of them.

"Hello… my miko."

"Naraku!" Naraku stood in his full form with tentacles coming from his back and seeing him made the guys go on edge but not Kagome. She has seen him too many times and just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do we have a deal Kagome?" Naraku just smirked at her because he knew that she would make the deal with him so he would not hurt anyone she cared about.

"We have a deal Naraku." Kagome looked at Yusuke and whispered. "Stick to the plan brother. I will be fine." Yusuke hugged her tightly and let her go, she walked to Naraku but when she got close to him he sent a tentacle through her stomach and he hit her so she pass out.

"Kagome!" All the guys panicked because that was not part of the plan and Yusuke was mad as ever.

**(Kurama let me out!)** Youko was having a hard time keeping himself under control and so was everyone else.

'No, Youko, clam down. We will get her back, I know this is hard on us but remember this is also hard for Yusuke as well.'

"Spirit Gun!" Naraku put a barrier around him and smirked at them.

"Want the miko back? Come and get her." Naraku disappeared with Kagome and the demons attacked them.

( I have no time for games.) Hiei attacked a demon in front of him then attacked the other demons and the others attacked as well.

"_Kagome be alive when I get there, don't fall asleep little sister."_ Yusuke thought while killing a demon.

'Yusuke, Kagome getting hurt was not part of her plan.' Kurama said while killing a demon with his rose whip.

"I know that Kurama, but back off and let's deal with these demons then we can save Kagome!" Kurama knew that Yusuke was angry at himself for not trying to stop it but no one could at that point. Kuwabara got the last demon and they were all panting heavily then said.

"Little Urameshi had to do this all the time in the feudal ear, I feel bad for her." Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama were thinking the same thing until Kuwabara snapped them out of it.

"Lets go save little Urameshi." They all nodded and headed towards the castle and they were all hoping that Kagome is still alive when they get there.

* * *

Kila: Here is the next chater, sorry for being short. Keep the reviews coming please. i love what my readers have to say so i know that what i have to do to my story. Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Plan worked barely

**Kagome: Wow, Kila updated another chapter.**

**Kurama: She fast at it.**

**Kila: yep, my updated the chapter 17.**

**(...) Youko**

(...) Hiei

'...' Kurama

_"...." thinking_

* * *

Kagome waked up and found her chained to a wall; there are chains around both of her wrists but not around her ankles so she was able to sit down but she prefer not to sit down right now until she knew what was going to happen.

"Thank God for that." She said aloud then looked around. She saw that she was in an opened room with no windows and one door. She looked down at her stomach and saw the hole where Naraku tentacle got her.

"Yep, that's gonna leave a scar… well I hope not." She sighed knowing she can't break the chains.

"You're awake, good. It will be easier to lure your friends but they are already on there way." Naraku said while stepping in the room and smirking at her.

"Naraku, you said that you wouldn't hurt them!" She narrowed her eyes while fighting against the chains.

"Kuku. Kagome haven't you learned by know that I don't keep my word." He said while walking right to her and grabbed her face then gave it a hard squeeze making her groan I pain. He let go and looked at her stomach.

"Aww… did I hurt the miko? Let me make it better." Naraku smirked and his hand on the wound then gave it a hard squeeze making her tear up. He leans down and whispers in her ear.

"Your friends are next to die miko and it will be your fault again for letting the people you care about die but don't worry you will join them after I kill them. I will take the jewel shards around your neck though." Naraku grabbed the jewel shards and left the room.

"Yeah, you take the jewel shards alright, because those jewel shards will not help Naraku. Those jewels are fake and knowing you didn't sense the real ones with me." Kagome thought while smiling in pain and looking at the door.

"It's up to you guys now, hurry before he figures it out." she said out loud and sat down because the wound is killing her and she cant stand any longer.

**With the guys**

"Stupid demons get out of my way!" Yusuke hollered and killing every demon in his way.

**(Kurama, let me out for a while, your getting tired.) **Youko noticed that they were close to the entrance but Kurama was running low on energy but so was everyone else.

'Ok, Youko, but just until I get my energy back.' Kurama let Youko take over and he really was low on energy.

(Hn. He let you out?) Hiei said while he killed a demon behind him.

**(Red, is running low on energy, Hiei and I'm not here to argue with you right now, we have to save my vixen.) **Youko killed a demon with his rose whip then he was Yusuke spirit energy fly past him.

Urameshi, are we there yet?" Kuwabara asked while he killed a demon before it could reach Yusuke.

"Yeah, we need to kill the demons in front of the entrance." Yusuke pointed his finger at the demons at the entrance. "Spirit gun!"

(Hn. Detective, you will keep wasting your energy if you keep doing that.) Hiei when he stops at the entrance then Youko stood beside him.

"Shut up, Hiei! Kagome is not your sister, anyways why-" Hiei cut him off while pointing his sword at Yusuke throat.

(I do care about the onna, detective. I see her like little sister to me, why do you think I gave Kurama permission to court her?) Kuwabara and Yusuke had shocked look on there face until Youko jumped in.

**(Look, fight with each other later, my vixen is in there somewhere and don't you guys remember that she has a hole in her stomach that Naraku gave her?)**

"Kurama, let you out?" Yusuke asked him because he just realized that Youko was out and was will surprise that Kurama let him out. The guys heard something but were not sure what it was.

"Kuku. You shouldn't be fighting with each other… you should be looking for your miko."

"Where is she Naraku! Come on out and show yourself!" Yusuke hollered then ran inside along with the other right behind him.

"Kuku. Why don't you find her before I go back to her?"

**(Naraku, harm her and I swear when I find you, your good as died!)**

"You better every then spirit detectives." Naraku laughed at them and his voice faded away.

"Damn him…" Yusuke made a fist making draw blood a little.

"Urameshi, look there some stairs that's heading up." Kuwabara pointed at the stairs and the others blinked at him.

(Hn. Maybe you're not stupid after all…) Hiei said while crossing his arms.

"What you say shortie!" Kuwabara said while standing in front of Hiei.

"Hey, argue later, right now Kagome is more important then listening you two argue with each other. Let's go." Yusuke said then ran towards the stairs and hoping that will lead them to Kagome.

**(Red, you ok?)**

'Yeah, so far, my energy is returning slowly but it's returning. I have never seen Yusuke that mad before he usually let them argue.

**(I know but he is worried about Kagome and those two argue is not helping at all.)**

(Hn. Youko, pay attention what is going then your little talk to Kurama.) Hiei told them during the mind link while killing a demon.

"Man, these things are annoying the hell out of me." Yusuke said while killing another one.

"I'm with you on that one Urameshi." Kuwabara said while killing one with his spirit sword.

**(Talk later red, get some rest.)** Youko closed the link with Kurama and is little worried about Kurama. Youko got his death tree out and it killed the rest of the demons at the top of the stairs.

"Wished you did that earlier Youko…" Yusuke said with an annoyed mark showing up on his forehead.

They made it to the top of the stairs but came to another hallway and it was empty.

"I don't like this at all. There are no doors on this hallway at all and there has top be another stairs on this hall as well." Yusuke said while looking at the hallway that they were in.

"Well, let's go!" Kuwabara said to loud then demons showed up.

(Hn. Nice you idiot.) Hiei said then killed a demon.

* * *

kila: Thanks for the reviews, im so excited on how this chapter is coming out! sorry about the cliff- hanger... nah not really! XD lol, but really workin on the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming, and thank again for the reviews.


	18. Found Urameshi and battle begins

**Kila: yay, Updated.**

**Kagome: Good job, Kila.**

**Kila: aww, thanks but i do i for my readers.**

* * *

**With Kagome**

"_The guys are close but were are they… maybe if I yelled they will hear me and get me out of hear." _She thought and hoping that Hiei will her yelling since he is a demon, also hoping that Naraku will not hear her.

"Yusuke, I'm in this room. Where are you? Can you hear me, Hiei?" She did that for a while and praying that Hiei heard her. She groaned in pain from her wound was giving her.

"Did I hear you yelling miko?" Naraku came in the room and gave her an evil smile.

"_Damn, he heard me." _She thought and by the look of his smile, this will not be a pleasant visit from him.

"No, Naraku. I was yelling and if I was, I was yelling on how stupid and ugly you are." Kagome smirked at him while he gave her an evil look.

"Your friends will be died before they ever each here, I wouldn't be counting on them to be rescuing you. How can the rescue you when there dead?" Naraku gave a laugh and walked out.

"Come on guys, this wound is killing me. Yusuke, you better hurry the hell up!" Kagome yelled because she was mad at the wound that was causing her pain and she wanted to yell at Yusuke for no reason plus it made her feel better.

**With the guys**

Hiei finished killing the last demon then turned his head towards the stairs that was going up and heard.

"Can you hear me Hiei?" Yusuke, you better hurry the hell up!" After hearing that Hiei just chuckled and Youko just smiled because after hearing that he knew that she was alive.

(The onna is up the stairs the detective.)

**(Let us go then, what we waiting for?) **Youko ran up the stairs with the others following him and they came to a hallway with three doors.

"Two of ya'll look in those rooms, I will check this one." Yusuke pointed to the third door a little away from the other two. Youko and Hiei took the first door while Kuwabara took the second door.

**(Nothing.)**

(Hn.) Hiei said not really having anything to say

**(Anything Kuwabara?) **Youko asked while they came in the hall and meet Kuwabara in the hall.

"Nothing, Urameshi, how about you?"

Yusuke opened the door and was ready for anything but his eyes was widen and shocked to see Kagome chained to the wall and the to see the hole in her stomach.

"Kagome!" Yusuke yelled then ran towards her and the others heard him yelled and came in the room. They were shocked like Yusuke; they did not know how Kagome survived with that wound.

"Ya'll are ok."

"We're fine but your not."

**(Kagome, so gladded that you're alive. Hiei, get these chains off her wrist.)**

"I'm fine Youko; Naraku can't get rid of me that easily." Kagome smiled at him while Hiei cut the chains off her wrist.

"Thank you, Hiei." She said while rubbing her wrists then Yusuke noticed the bracelet he gave her but also saw a heart on the bracelet. Kuwabara noticed bow and arrows in the room and ran over to them then grabbed them and handed them to Kagome.

"Here, little Urameshi, I thought that these might help you."

"They will help me a lot Kuwabara." She smiled at him while he smiled back.

"_Kurama gave her that I bet."_ Yusuke thought with a small smile on his face then the room started to full with bad energy and they all knew who it was.

"So, you found the miko before I could do more harm to her… awe, what a shame, no more fun for me." Naraku said while coming in the room and giving them an evil smile.

**(Yeah, well, we are taking Kagome back and you prepare to die.)** Youko growled while showing his fangs to Naraku.

"Spirit Gun!"

**(Rose whip.)**

Naraku just laughed while he put a barrier around him but they did not noticed Kagome getting her bow and arrow ready.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome let go of the arrow and the arrow flew past by the guys then broke Naraku's barrier.

"Die miko!" Narkau sent a tentacle towards her but Kuwabara cut his tentacle with his spirit sword and Youko sent his rose whip at him.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke sent his attack at him, his attack hit Naraku, and that made Naraku mad. He was energy was going up and making the whole castle to shake.

"He's trying to bring the castle down!" Kuwabara yelled to Yusuke.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome sent another arrow at him but he caught the arrow with two fingers and began to laugh.

**(Shut the hell up!)** Youko let out a demon tree to attack Naraku but he deflected that attack too then Youko tried his rose whip.

'Youko, let me out and help for a little bit my energy return.'

**(Ok, red be careful. Give Kagome a kiss for me now.)** Kurama just groaned but nodded anyways and he gained control of his body again.

"Nice to see you again Kurama." Yusuke said while sending anther attack on Naraku.

'Glad to be back Yusuke.' Kurama said then looked at Kagome and gave her a wink.

(The pay attention to the enemy Kurama, not the onna.) Hiei told him while grabbing Kagome and jumping out of the way from Naraku tentacle.

"You will all die along with me!" Naraku yelled then sent his tentacle at them all making them hit the walls and keep them separate from each other. Kagome had the worse of them when she hit the wall; she hit the wall with her stomach and making her yell in pain then holding her stomach.

'Kagome.' Kurama side while looking up to see Naraku walking towards Kagome then he leaned down and grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her to the opposite of the wall.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke attack hit Naraku but Naraku tentacle went through his shoulder and Yusuke is also running low on spiritual powers and Kagome could feel it. She knew that they were not a match against Naraku but they didn't know something what she is about to do and she was hoping that they will do it without arguing with her about it.

* * *

Kila: Thanksfor th reviews... sorry im not good on the battles but i try.... anyways keep reviewing this story is almost over. Yay, then i can work on my next crossover.


	19. Sacrifice

**Kagome: I cant believe..**

**Youko: -covers Kagome mouth with his hand- Don't gave away the chapter, Kagome.**

**Kagome: -pulls his hand off her mouth- fine**

**Kila: thanks for waiting for this chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

'Yusuke, we need to get to Kagome and get out of here.' Kurama told him while helping him up.

"Gee, Kurama. I didn't think of that." Kurama gave him a shut up look while Yusuke was rolling his eyes. Hiei and Kuwabara got over pain when they hit the wall then joined Kurama and Yusuke.

"Urameshi, how do we get over to little Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked while looking at Naraku who was standing between them and Kagome.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome sent her arrow at Naraku making him hit the hall behind the guys.

(Hn. Detective, the onna got courage… I giver her that.) Hiei said then he ran towards Kagome leaving the Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara shocked at what he said.

"Did shortie, compliment little Urameshi?"

"I think so but I don't believe." Yusuke just blinked and wondering if he heard Hiei right. Kurama ran towards Hiei and Kagome who was at the door, which was there way out then Yusuke, and Kuwabara figured out that they left them behind.

"Hey, what up!" Kuwabara said then they both ran over. Kagome arrow hit Naraku hard enough to make the whole castle start falling apart.

"Oops." Kagome said weakly then Hiei had to get the last word in.

(Hn. Stupid onna.) Kagome shot him a mean look while narrowing her eyes the turned back to Naraku.

"_I need to get them out of here… they are not a match against him." _

"You are not going anywhere my little miko." Naraku said while getting up and shaking off the attack. He started to increase his energy then they heard crumble noises and they looked up.

'He's bringing the whole place apart!' Kurama said then grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her to him before a piece of the ceiling came down on her.

"_I have one arrow left. Need to use it after they get out of here."_ Kagome thought while looking at the arrow.

"Die!" Naraku sent a tentacle at them while they weren't paying attention then Kagome escaped from Kurama grasp and put her hands out in front of her making a barrier around them.

"Yusuke, ya'll need to get out of here."

"No, way Kagome." Yusuke said then Kuwabara stood beside and help her with shield then she put her arms down, turned around to Yusuke and hugged him while slipping her bracelet that he got her at the arcade into his pocket. Kurama and Hiei had a confused look on there face and wondering what she was doing.

**(Red, I don't like this… I have a bad feeling about this.) **Youko said while looking through Kurama eyes to look at Kagome.

'I know Youko… I have the same bad feeling as you do.'

"Little Urameshi, I can't keep it up!" Kuwabara said while struggling keeping the barrier up and Naraku smirking while hitting the barrier with his tentacles.

"_Kuku. I know what you're going to do miko, but you won't survive."_ Naraku knew what she was going to do but it won't work because she will die along with him.

Kagome let go of Yusuke then turned back around and held the barrier back up while Kuwabara dropped his arms then panted and walked backwards to Yusuke. Narkau looked at the ceiling, saw a piece of it sticking out, and had small smirked. He sent a tentacle towards then hit it, making it fall between Kagome and the guys. The castle started shaking really bad and the more of the place was falling apart.

"Yusuke get out here!" She said while not taking her eyes off of Naraku.

"Kagome, I won't leave you!"

"Yusuke, don't argue just go, I will be alright."

**(No! Red, we can't leave her behind… I won't let that happen.)**

'I know Youko, no one is happy about this decision but you need to calm down if not for you then calm down for Kagome.' Youko calmed down only for Kagome and no one else.

Kagome-' Then Kagome cut Kurama off.

"Please Kurama, I don't want to see ya'll get hurt and this is my reasonability not yours.""Kagome, I won't leave you!" Yusuke hollered at her then looked at Naraku and was scared not because of Naraku because of Kagome, he just got her back in his life and he didn't want to lose her nor did he want her to die but that's what scared him the most seeing her died.

"Yusuke, I will find my own way out, I promise but you guys need to get out of here now." Kurama knew that they would go either way but he was like Yusuke he didn't want to lose her already.

(Hn. Fine, onna… don't get yourself killed.) Hiei ran out the door and down the stairs, Kuwabara looked at her with sad eyes and ran out the door, he couldn't say anything to her because he would start crying and he didn't want anyone to see him.

"Kagome, you better…"

"I know Yusuke; I will come back to you, both of you." Kagome said with her head and her hair covering her eyes. Kurama couldn't say anything, he pulled Yusuke by his arm and they ran out the door catching up to Hiei and Kuwabara. Kagome dropped her barrier while Naraku stopped his attack.

"Kuku. I know what your doing miko. Your being… a sacrifice. Naraku smirked at her while she got her last arrow and got it ready.

"Yeah, I am… I have been since in the feudal era." She smirked back while he narrowed his eyes at her then his tentacle went straight towards her and she let go of her arrow. The arrow hit his tentacle, which made a big blast, and that amount of power between them both made the castle finally start crumble down fast and hard. They guys got out before it came down on them and they all watched with horrified look in there eyes. Kuwabara noticed something shiny in Yusuke's pocket.

"Urameshi, what's in your pocket?"

"What you talking about?!" Yusuke was mad, scared, worried put all together and he wasn't afraid to show it right now. He reached into his pocket and felt something round then his eyes widen.

'Yusuke what is it?' Kurama noticed how his eyes was widened and had a scared look on his face. Yusuke pulled it out and showed Kurama with his head down then Kurama realized that it was the bracelet that Yusuke gave Kagome.

**(Hiei! Can you see if she is ok?!) **Youko hollered in the mind link and Hiei didn't say a word.

'Hiei?'

(The onna is… is gone.) Hiei said out loud and looking away, Yusuke couldn't hold it in any longer he fell on his knees then hit the ground with his fist while Kurama made a fist drawing blood. A portal had opened and they knew that it was Koenma but none of them wanted to leave but they did anyways.

"Where's Kagome?" Koenma asked while watching clutching the bracelet in his fit.

"Kagome is gone, Koenma. She became a sacrifice so we could escape." Yusuke said sadly and they all wanted nothing but be by there selves.

* * *

kila: thanks for the reviews... well please dont kill me, this story isn't finished yet but keep sending those reviews coming!


	20. Surprise

**Kagome: Yay! Kila can work on her next story!!**

**Kila: way to hyper....**

**Yusuke: I agree.**

* * *

Koenma and Botan had widened their eyes then Botan cried and left the room. They all lost someone close to them. Yusuke lost his little sister, Hiei lost his sister, Kuwabara lost a friend, and Kurama… lost the love of his life.

(Kurama, I am sorry.) Hiei said through the mind while leaning against the wall with his head down.

'Hn.' Kurama didn't feel like talking to anyone and looked at Yusuke from the corner of his eye. He knows how Yusuke feel and the pain is killing him too then looked at the heart on the bracelet that Yusuke was holding.

'Youko, you ok?'

**(…)** That is the first time Youko hasn't said a word to him and he was worried about that which wasn't like Youko behavior.

"Koenma can we go home?" Yusuke asked with his head down.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, as much as I want you to go home but you can't, you have to tell me what happened with Naraku.

**(Naraku is gone, Koenma. Kagome killed him while protecting us.)** Youko said while taking control Kurama body and he was pissed that he lost his vixen also him being pissed off is not helping him at all.

"Yes, Youko, I know that but I need to know how and what happened in the battle." Koenma knew that this was hurt on them all but he had to do his job as they had to theirs.

(Koenma, don't piss the fox off more then he already is.)

"Hey, I'm upset too you know Hiei but this was Kagome's job."

**(What you talking about toddler?)**

'Easy Youko, I know your upset but calm down.'

"Kagome is the protector of the jewel shard; she has been since she falls through the wall when she was fifteen. She didn't have a choice and she knew that she would have to something like she did." Koenma tried to explain to them best as he could while leaning forward on his desk.

"Little Urameshi, decided to do that without telling us about it?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, it was the last moment she decided to do it. Look she knew that she would be able to finish Naraku off so we couldn't get hurt because that was also part…" Yusuke said while looking at Koenma then Youko finished what Yusuke was saying.

**(Part of her plan. She knew we wouldn't agree with her but we could have found some other way to defeat Naraku.) **Koenma heard his screen going off and saw a dot blinking because there was a demon in the city.

"I know you all want to go be by yourselves because we lost someone dear to us but you have a job to do and that is to take a demon out. The demon is at the park, hurry before it decides to hurt some innocent people." For once, in their life, they all didn't want to but they knew they had to because then innocent people would get hurt. They all nodded their head and Koenma opened a portal but before they left, the dot was gone.

"What happened toddler?" Yusuke asked while looking at the screen.

"I don't know, go now." The people did not hesitate and went through the portal but when they got to the park, nothing was there.

"Koenma are you sure that there's a demon here?" Kuwabara asked him through his communicator.

"Of course I'm sure." Koenma said then cut the communication with them then Yusuke was getting frustrated and so were the rest of them.

**(Where the hell is this demon?!) **

'Youko, calm down.'

(Hn.)

"Your demon is already dead before you got here." They heard someone then turned around and saw…

"Kagome!" They were all shocked especially Youko, Kurama and Yusuke to see Kagome alive but she had more wounds on her then the one Naraku gave her on her stomach.

'She's alive…' Kurama looking through Youko eyes and gave a smile.

"Well… no hug big brother?" Kagome asked holding her opened to get a hug from Yusuke and before she knew it the guys was running towards her. Yusuke scooped her into a tight hug and making her giggle a little.

**(Detective don't hog her!) **Youko wanted to grabbed her and run off somewhere so he could heal her then hold on her and not let her go. Yusuke gave her a kiss on her head and let go of her so Youko could hug but he still wasn't very happy about it. Youko swooped her up into a very tight hug and making her almost not breathe.

'Youko, I want me my turn now!

"Kagome thought and was hoping Youko would loosen up his grip on her then he grabbed her chin and tilted her head to look at him, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss then he let Kurama take back over and he was kissing her._Gees, he hugs tighter then Yusuke does… I know they missed me but come on, I do need some air." _

"Hmm… alright all ready… break it up." Yusuke said while throwing his arms in the air then Kuwabara snatched Kagome out of Kurama arms and gave her a hug while swinging her around. Kurama narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara and was getting jealous then he put her down.

(Hn. Stupid onna, trying to kill herself…) Hiei mumbled away from them but kagome heard him and was going to yell at him for calling her a stupid onna but she decided not and gives him a hug since he hasn't got one yet.

(Hn… don't even think about onna…) Kagome just smiled and gave him a hug after she gave him a hug he started to blush then pushed her off of him. Kagome just giggled at him while Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at him then Kurama wrapped his arm around her waist then a portal appeared under there feet and they all fall through landing in Koenma's office.

"You know toddler, I really wished you wouldn't do that." Kagome said then Koenma had to blink three times to make sure that he was really seeing Kagome and Yusuke had a proud look on his face when she called him toddler.

"Yep, Kags, you're my little sister." Kagome had to roll her eyes while Kurama just chuckled.

"How are you alive?!" Koenma said while freaking out because he still couldn't believe that Kagome was standing right there in his office.

"After the castle collapsed on Naraku and me then I saw a bright light after that I was laying in the park."

"Where's the jewel shard?" Koenma asked since he was worried more about then about Kagome right now.

"I had it with me the whole time Koenma… You know you should be more about your team then about the jewel shards." She said while leaning against Kurama and trying to fall asleep, even she has her limits and she doesn't have any more energyKoenma had a surprised look on his face and was wondering how she knew.

"How did you know?"

"If you spend all your time with Inuyasha then you can be able tell on someone else."

"Here Kags." Yusuke put her bracelet back on her wrist and Kagome gave him a sleepy smile as a thanks bro then she closed her eyes not going to listen to anyone and let sleep win.

"Little Urameshi is out of Urameshi." Kuwabara couldn't help but give a stupid grin.

'Koenma, Kagome needs her rest as you can already tell.' Kurama picked her up in his arms then held her against his chest and portal appeared behind to the shrine. They all stepped through and Kurama went inside then headed towards Kagome room, he laid her on her bed then laid down next to her. He put his face in her hair to smell her sent.

'Never again Kagome you're going to that again.'

**(I agree with there red. No way in hell that will never again… don't hog her red!) **

Kurama knew that she wouldn't be able to get them out of her life now, she is stuck with them forever then he felt her snuggle against him and she smiled. Since Kagome entered their life, their life was getting more interesting then they knew… now the only thing left was getting Yusuke to let them live here with them but that will be later on till Kagome is completely healed, Kurama and Youko had to smile about that.

**(Yeah, your life just got more interesting red.)**

'I agree and stop calling me red.' Youko just laughed in his head and Kurama decided not share Kagome with Youko right now since he called him red.

**The end**

* * *

kila: yay! i can work on my next story with Kagome. Hoped ya'll like the story. thanks fr the reviews!


End file.
